Doctor Who Yahoo! Messenger
by Skyuni123
Summary: When the characters from Doctor Who meet on Yahoo!Messenger, sparks will fly. Or maybe they are just insults... Co-written with Jay3009.


I don't own any of these characters except for myself but if I did Gwen and Jack would be together already and so would the Doctor and Rose

Doctor who Yahoo! Messenger

BANANASaregood= The Doctor

IluvtheDoctor =Rose

Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?= Jack

BelievemeneverbetJack= Emma (Me)

Iamnotcrazy...=Rhian

**BANANASaregood has logged in**

**Captain Jack Harkness and who are you? has logged in**

Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?: Hi Doctor! Have you seen Emma?

**BelievemeneverbetJack has logged in**

BANANASaregood: Speak of the devil

Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?: Obviously you have. So Emma why is your username believemeneverbetJack?

BelievemeneverbetJack: Why do ya think? Last time I bet you I lost at least 10 years of my life.

**Iamnotcrazy... has logged in**

**BUZZ!!!**

BANANASaregood: Okay, Rhian what was that for?? You could of just said hello.

**Iamnotcrazy.... has changed her name to Iamnotcrazy.... no matter what Buck says**

Iamnotcrazy.... no matter what Buck says: Its about time you woke up.

Everyone: Typical, wait we ARE FREAKING AWAKE!

BelievemeneverbetJack: Honestly Rhian do u have 2 be so rude? Besides if u be 2 rude then I will let spill that u like..........

Iamnotcrazy.... no matter what Buck says: No you wont, because if u do I will let it slip that u laaaaaikkkkkkeeeeee............

Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?: Okay girls stop it. Anyway did you miss me? I haven't seen you 2 for weeks.

BelievemeneverbetJack and Iamnotcrazy.... no matter what Buck says: NO! :)

Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?: That is so mean :( So howz the play going?

**BelievemeneverbetJack has changed her name to The Ghost of things yet to come**

**Iamnotcrazy.... no matter what Buck says has changed her name to Sk8er Girl**

The Ghost of things yet to come: Fine, most of them great! Yay!! :) 3

Sk8er Girl: So Bananas and Captain Jack r u coming 2 our performance on thurs?

Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?: If u insist.

BANANASaregood: Do we have 2?????????????

Sk8er Girl: Yeah u have to,saddo.

BANANASaregood: I will if you buy me some coca cola.

**Iluvthedoctor has logged in**

Iluvthedoctor: That is a bad idea. He goes EXTREMELY hypo and crazy.

The Ghost of things yet to come: Well we won't buy him some, if he doesn't come then he's missing out on something good.

**BANANASaregood has changed his name to Ih8ghosts**

**BUZZ!!!**

The Ghost of things yet to come: You sad person. So no bananas and jelly babies for you.

**Ih8ghosts has changed his name to Lord of Time**

Lord of time: Okay, okay i'll come quietly

**Lord of time has changed his display picture to a banana**

Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?: Oh you have GOT to be joking

The Ghost of things yet to come: This is pathetic, i'm leaving.

**The Ghost of things yet to come has logged out**

Sk8er Girl: I agree, time to leave.

**Sk8er Girl has logged out**

**Captain Jack Harkness and who are you? has changed his name to Doctoryouareabanana**

Iluvthedoctor: You know, i've been sitting here for ages and no ones been talking to me.

Lord of time: Sorry Rosie, I've been busy. Considering you are sitting just across the TARDIS console rm and I havn't seen emma and rhian for weeks then its kinda fair.

**The Ghost of things yet to come has logged in**

**Sk8er Girl has logged in**

Doctoryouareabanana: So girls, why r u back so fast? Maybe because u missed me?

The ghost of things yet to come: HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL LOL LOL :)

**Sk8er Girl has changed her name to Emmayouareinsane**

**The ghost of things yet to come has changed her name to Ijustblewsomethingup**

Ijustblewsomethingup: Name speaks for itself I did just blow something up.

Doctoryouareabanana: -Interested- what did u blow up?

Ijustblewsomethingup: I have no idea, it was just something i found

Emmayouareinsane: Leeettttttsss get off that topic. So Emma, heard any good songs l8tly?

**Doctoryouareabanana has changed his name to Bring that stopwatch.........**

Bring that stopwatch......: I have, I have! ;)

Emmayouareinsane: -heavy sarcasm- lovely name -heavy sarcasm- and I wasn't talking 2 u

Bring that stopwatch....: I heard this High School Musical 3 one a couple of dayz ago.......

**Ijustblewsomethingup has changed her name to Jack, this is a warning.....**

Jack, this is a warning....: Oh god no, please no. :(

**Iluvthedoctor has logged out**

Bring that stopwatch....: Can you imagine, what would happen if we could have any dream.....

Bring that stopwatch....: I wish this moment was ours to own it and that it would never leave.....

Jack, this is a warning....: Oh freaking helllllllllllll :( :( ;(

**Emmayouareinsane has just changed her name to Jack!!! I really hate you now!!!!!**

Jack!!! I really hate you now!!!!!: Bugger. That was a baddddd idea :( Srry People my fault

Bring that stopwatch....: And then I could thank that star that made our wish come true....

Jack, this is a warning: Doctor I swear if you don't manage to shut him up, I will kick your skinny, suited gallifreian butt from here to Skaro.

**Lord of time has changed his name to Nah, this is funny.**

Jack!!!!!!I really hate you now!!!!!!: I h8 uuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Jack, this is a warning has left the room**

**Jack!!!!!! I really hate you now!!!!!!! has left the room**

**Nah, this is funny has changed his name to The Doctor**

**Bring that stopwatch...... has changed his name to Jack**

Jack: So where r u 2day?

The Doctor: Barcalona, not the city Barcalona, the Planet Barcalona. They have dogs with no noses! I say that joke everyday and its STILL funny!

**Jack, this is a warning has logged in**

**Jack!!!!!!I really hate you now!!!!! has logged in**

**Jack, this is a warning has changed her name to Emma**

**Jack!!!!!!I really hate you now!!!!! has changed her name to Rhian**

Rhian: So, finally u shut up and by the way, that joke aint funny

Jack: Wait a sec, Gwen is calling brb

Emma: Typical, i haven't seen Jack for ages, its one of my weeks off because of the play so I don't have to go into the hub for another week.

Jack: I'm back, can Gwen come on?

Emma: Sure :)

**Gwen has logged in**

Emma: Hi

Rhian: Hi

The Doctor: Hi

Emma: So howz the rift?

Gwen: Fine, a couple of escaped weevils but nothing 2 major, howz yourself?

Emma: Yay, I'm turning 21 2morrow!

Gwen: Congrats :)

Jack: So, r we invited? -hopeful look-

The Doctor: Yeah r we? -puppy dog eyes-

Emma: NO!

Jack -shocked look-

Emma: Nah, i'm joking. You can come. Jack, the only reason you want to come is to get drunk then end up snogging whoever. }{ 3

Jack: I'm hurt. :(

Emma: Well its the truth. At my 20th you spiked my drink with hyper-vodka and I was sooooo drunk, I swear the next few dayz were spent in a blur. I woke up a couple of dayz l8r in the middle of nowhere.

Jack: -laughs nervously-

Emma: IT WAS SO NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :( If you come 2morrrow, you are not bringing the drinks or spiking the drinks again.

Jack: :( That made the party fun :(

Emma: You sad person.

**Emma has changed her name to I hate Jack**

I hate Jack: So lol:) 3

Jack: You are so mean :(

I hate Jack: Well then apologise

Jack: Srry

The Doctor: u know the rest of us r still here. Besides, Jack howz did u get hyper vodka? It's not made till the 25th centary.

Jack: -Shifty look- Ummmmmm ;)

**I hate Jack has changed her name to Emma**

Emma: I'm leaving, parties to organise au revior :)

Rhian: Wait!! Can i come?

Emma: Yeah sure cya

**Emma has logged out**

Jack: Seeya all.

**Jack has logged out**

Rhian: God this is getting boring

**Rhian has logged out**

Gwen and the Doctor: Okay this is soooo boring, we're leaving

**The Doctor has logged out**

**Gwen has logged out**

So surprise, surprise. Jack did spike my drink. The idiot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really hate him now. The party did go well though. That makes another birthday gone in a lifetime that never ends.

So now I have a massive headache to go with the bruise that I have on my head. Once again, thanks to Jack. ( I swear next time I see that Hyper Vodka I will blow it up. And next time I see Jack, I will blow him up.)

This is the convesation after the party..

**Emma has logged in**

**Emma has changed her name to I swear I am going to blow Jack up**

I swear I am going to blow Jack up: So who's here?

The Doctor: Me

Rhian: I'm bored but alive

Jack: Oh S*** don't kill me. Oh yeah I can't die i just remembered

Gwen: Hi

Rose: Please don't blow Jack up. He's my friend.

I swear I am going to blow Jack up: Well that wasn't fair. He is so mean to spike my drink! :(

**I swear I am going to blow Jack up has changed her name to Emma**

Emma: I have such a bad headache now!!!! Jack I h8 u!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and I will definatly beat you at Yahoo! Chess.

**Emma has challenged Jack to Yahoo! Chess. No backs. You have to. **

Jack: You hacker!!!!

Emma: Nah the doctor did it :)

Jack: Doctor, I h8 you!!!!!!!!!!

The Doctor: No you don't and you never will

**Rose has logged out**

**Gwen has logged out**

Emma: wish me luck

**Jack has accepted to play Yahoo! Chess....**

Rhian: So what should we do now?

The Doctor: Wait..........

**Emma has won Yahoo! Chess**

Emma: Easy

Jack: WTH???? HTH???????

Emma: 3 move checkmate! I am good :)

Jack: Oh Bugger, emma get to the hub. Problem, the rift just burped

Emma: Seeya Doctor and Rhian, duty calls

**Emma has logged out**

**Jack has logged out**

**The Doctor has logged out**

**Rhian has logged out**

**End of convesation**


End file.
